


you give me that love, real love

by rikubraveheart



Series: in which two girls share clothes [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Luz wearing Amity's Grudgby jacket does things to Amity, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, Translation Available, lesbian disaster amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart
Summary: Luz has somehow found her old Grudgby captain jacket, and has decided to put it on. Amity’s heart literallystops.Seeing Luz in her clothes is too much for her, she feels like she’s ready to pass out. She wants to thank whatever Gods look over them for the opportunity to experience such a heavenly sight. Back when she was still in the team, seeing a cute girl wearing her jacket had been one of her fantasies, one she kept close to her heart and never dared to say out loud.She never expected it to come true. And she especially didn’t expect to ever see Luz in it.Or, in which Luz finds Amity's old Grudgby jacket and Amity swears this crush will be the death of her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: in which two girls share clothes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916077
Comments: 180
Kudos: 3333





	you give me that love, real love

**Author's Note:**

> I binge-watched most of the owl house yesterday at 4am and caught up this morning so this happened. Inspired by Amity's Grudgby jacket in Wing It Like Witches. Thank you Lumity for being my first wlw fic on ao3. Sorry if there are any errors, it's 2 am and my sleep-deprived, Spaniard ass just proof-read it.
> 
> This fic now has a Russian translation! [Read it here.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9811099/25244878)
> 
> Title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdo_-U4PEsk).
> 
> My twitter: [@rikubraveheart](https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart)

It starts with an innocent comment from Luz.

“I wonder if there are any books that can help me with my kind of magic… none of the books at school talk about using glyphs to cast spells the way I do,” she says.

That makes a light bulb go on in Amity’s head—somewhere in the back of her head, a scarce memory of an old book at Blight mansion appears. She remembers having read a mention of the old ways of witches in one of the oldest books from their collection. What’s more, she remembers it’s one of the books she keeps at her room.

“I think I have one,” Amity says. Luz’s face lights up with a smile and Amity’s heart flutters at the sight of it. _Focus,_ she tells herself. 

“Really?! Can I see it?” she exclaims, her face suddenly right in front of Amity’s. She scrambles away as fast as she can, trying to hide her blush.

“I don’t know…” she replies. “I’m not allowed to take those books out of the house.”

 _“Pleeeease,”_ Luz begs, and the puppy eyes she’s giving her make it impossible to deny her anything. 

“Alright… Maybe you could come over to take a look at it?” she says. And, oh no, why did she say that. Luz at her house is not a thought she wants to entertain. Not only does it make her extremely nervous, but there are also a million things that could go wrong.

“Yes!” exclaims Luz, throwing her arms onto the air. “Thank you thank you!”

She hugs her as she chants the last part, and Amity is sure she’s blushing uncontrollably now. She feels Willow’s judgemental stare on her (oh no, she had somehow forgotten Gus and Willow are there as well) as she tries to avoid eye contact with the three people in the room. Willow _knows_ , has known for a while, and it makes her impossibly awkward. Not like she wasn’t awkward before, especially around Luz, but it definitely makes it worse.

The problem now is how is she gonna bring Luz to her house with her parents there. They don’t approve of any friends who don’t have high social status—least of all of a _human_ friend. And crush.

That’s when her siblings appear out of nowhere. 

“Hello, mittens,” says Emira.

“Why so distraught?” asks her brother.

Luz is too preoccupied talking with the other two to notice her siblings’ presence, which Amity is thankful for.

“I promised Luz I’d bring her home to show her a book but I can’t let our parents see her,” she blurts out. 

Both of them give her a knowing look. “You’re in luck,” says her sister. “They’re out for the night.”

Amity can’t believe her luck. It’s not unusual for her parents to be out of the house, sure, they’re busy people, but somehow she wasn’t expecting them to be out _today._

The school day passes and soon it’s time for her to go home with Luz. 

(Going home with Luz has a nice ring to it, she thinks.)

The whole way is filled with Luz’s lively chatter and Amity trying to keep up with her. She’s not bad with words and prides herself in her debate skills, but she keeps getting distracted by Luz’s _face_. Embarrassing.

“ _Wow._ Your house is _huge_ ,” says Luz once they stand in front of Blight mansion.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” she replies, awkwardly. She doesn’t mention how the size of it made her feel extra lonely when she was growing up, even with Emira and Edric to keep her company.

Walking through the halls towards her room she notices Luz’s astounded expression at everything in their path. Her eyes keep moving from one side to another, probably trying to take in everything around her. She imagines human houses must be quite different from their homes at the Boiling Isles. 

That’s when Luz starts pointing at different objects and asking what they are—and she does her best to satisfy her curiosity. It’s endearing, how eager she is to learn about everything. Amity doesn’t think she’s ever bothered with human culture a fraction of what Luz bothers with theirs.

The way to her room ends up being longer than planned because they keep getting entertained with the smallest details. Really, why does Luz need an explanation on how magic lamps work? She _knows_ the light spell. Nevertheless, she doesn’t refuse a single one of her questions.

She doesn’t realize she’s let Luz lead her into the wrong hallway until she sees the portrait. 

It’s an old thing, depicting her family. It was before she dyed her hair, so she stands out next to her siblings. Luz notices it immediately.

“Ooooh! You look so cute,” she squeaks. 

Before Luz, the only people who called her cute were her siblings to annoy her and old ladies in the street. The effect is completely different, though. She _likes_ hearing it from her, even if it makes her face beet-red.

“I dyed my hair not too long after this,” she explains, not knowing why.

“I think both colours look great on you,” says Luz. Only she would be able to give so many compliments in such a short amount of time.

A part of her wants to compliment her back, to tell her that if there’s someone cute that’s her, with her adorable eagerness to help and befriend everyone she meets, but she’s not brave enough to do that. 

“Come on, the book is in my room,” she says instead, gesturing Luz to follow her. 

This time they arrive without any distraction, Luz content gushing about how she looked in the portrait instead. She doesn’t tell her how much she hates it. How much she hates that her parents try to look like the perfect, powerful family. A family in which Amity doesn’t fit in. Where she stands out, like in the portrait.

“Aaand this is my room,” she says, opening the door for Luz.

She’s glad she tries to keep her room tidy for the most part. She wouldn’t want to bring Luz into it if it was a mess like her siblings’ rooms. Although, judging by the fact she lives in the Owl House, she somehow thinks Luz wouldn’t mind it even if her room was messy.

They come in and Amity starts looking for the book. “It’s an old book on the history of witchcraft,” she says. “It should be around here.”

She looks through her bookshelves first but is unable to spot the book. She thinks she might’ve kept it on her desk but—no, it’s not there either.

“Weird, I could’ve sworn it was around here.”

“Want help looking for it?” asks Luz, as eager to help as always.

Amity nods and points towards her cupboard. “I keep some old things in the top drawer, I might’ve left it there last time I organized my room.”

She doesn’t think anything of it. It’s just a drawer filled with things she no longer uses, nothing potentially embarrassing should be there. Luz can rummage through it all she wants, and there’s a possibility that the book will be there.

Her own search for the book gets interrupted by Luz exclaiming, “Amity, look!”

She isn’t ready for what she sees when she turns around to face her. 

Luz has somehow found her old Grudgby captain jacket and has decided to put it on. Amity’s heart literally _stops_.

Seeing Luz in her clothes is too much for her, she feels like she’s ready to pass out. She wants to thank whatever Gods look over them for the opportunity to experience such a heavenly sight. Back when she was still in the team, seeing a cute girl wearing her jacket had been one of her fantasies, one she kept close to her heart and never dared to say out loud.

She never expected it to come true. And she especially didn’t expect to ever see _Luz_ in it.

“Uh, are you okay? You got all quiet all of a sudden,” says Luz. “Did I do something wrong? Oh my god, I totally screwed up didn’t I? I _knew_ how sensitive the topic of Grudgby is for you, I shouldn’t have—”

“Nonono!” she rushes to say, stopping Luz from taking the jacket off. “It’s fine. Totally fine. I’ve never been better in my life. I’m the finest I’ve ever felt. _Please don’t ever take it off._ ”

She says it all so fast she doesn’t know if Luz has caught any of it at all.

“Oh! Okay,” she says, relieved. “I was really worried I had done something wrong, you were _really_ red.”

Oh, great. She’s noticed her blush now. She couldn't hide it forever, considering she blushes all the time around her, but it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.

Luz is looking at her with concern still, and Amity suddenly feels some of her bravery rubbing off on her.

“It’s just, um, you look great in it,” she stammers. Her voice is so tiny she worries Luz hasn’t heard her.

But then something happens, an image Amity will keep engraved on her brain forever. Luz _blushes_. But not the little blush she’s seen before, which is equally adorable, a full-on, crimson blush that covers her entire face.

 _“Thanks,”_ Luz replies. There’s an awkward silence, which Luz thankfully breaks again. “...I found the book as well.”

There it is, their salvation from awkwardness. They sit on her bed, _huge_ bed as Luz says it, and skim through the pages looking for the particular information Luz is searching for. Although she looks quite interested in all the contents, the book is massive and they don’t have the time to teach Luz all of the history of witchcraft. That’s what school is for, anyway.

They’re so close, both of their heads hovering over the book, and their hands keep brushing as they both go to turn the pages—Amity can even hear Luz’s breathing. Which is bad, because it means Luz can also hear hers and notice how jittery she is. 

Finally, they get to the page that mentions the old magic ways, and Amity lifts her head to tell Luz something, only to find her looking at her. Their faces are inches apart now, and Amity decides to take some more of that bravery she had shown earlier. The combination of Luz in her room, on her _bed_ , wearing her clothes is too much for her to resist.

She leans in.

It’s only a light touch of lips, she can’t bring herself to do anything else, but it’s enough to make fireworks explode in her stomach. It only lasts a second, and when she pulls away she finds Luz has once again blushed deep-red. 

“I, um,” she starts, fear suddenly overtaking her, the bravery from before completely. “I’m sorry—”

Before she can finish her apology, Luz joins their lips once again. It’s still an innocent kiss, filled with their inexperience, but the fear she was starting to fear is replaced with the warmth of Luz’s lips. She loves this, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever have enough.

Both of them pull away at the same time.

“I really like you,” says Luz out of nowhere, and of course she’d beat Amity to it.

“I like you too,” she replies, holding Luz’s hand in her own. “I’ve liked you for a long time now.”

“Really?” asks the other girl, still oblivious to how deep Amity’s feelings actually go.

“Remember Grom night, when I wanted to ask out my crush?” Amity asks.

It takes a few seconds, but realization flashes through Luz’s face. _“Oooooh.”_

Amity chuckles. She wants to kiss her again, and since that’s something she’s apparently allowed to do now, she does it.

“If it was this jacket that provoked this, I’m never taking it off again,” says Luz in between kisses, and Amity can’t help but burst into laughter.

“You can keep it,” she says. “It’s not like I’m gonna use it. Besides, it looks better on you.”

Luz smiles sheepishly and, really, Amity can’t believe she’s lucky enough to have those smiles directed at her. 

“Alright, then,” she replies.

And, if Luz starts wearing Amity’s jacket over her hoodie outside of class regularly, no one needs to know why.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Made a few edits because I'm rewatching the show properly now (instead of binge-watching it at 4 am lol) and found there were some minor lore discrepancies. Also, uh, thanks for making this the most kudo'd The Owl House fic? This is crazy.
> 
> @txngldcass on twitter drew some fanart and it's amazing so go check it out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/txngldcass/status/1296962632679862272?s=19) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEIdg5xlEIr/).
> 
> Once again, here's my twitter: [@rikubraveheart](https://twitter.com/rikubraveheart)


End file.
